Love in Reverenge
by Hinata Hikari
Summary: Hutang nyawa Itachi dan hutang air mata ibu harus terbayar, dan kau yang bertanggungjawab atas itu. Dendam yang Sasuke pendam untuk mantan kekasih serta pembunuh Itachi. Namun takdir berkata lain. still SH Bad Summary again. (Republish)


**Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OC dan OOC banget**

**Rate : M (biar aman Hikari letakan di M aja ya)  
**

**Pairing : selalu Sasuke dan Hinata**

**Love in Reverenge**

**Hinata : 25 tahun**

**Sasuke : 26 tahun**

**Selamat membaca Minna**,

Suasana di mansion megah itu terasa begitu kaku, seorang pria setengah baya duduk membelakangi putranya. Jengah menjalar di hatinya, memandang sebingkai gambar. Wanita itu, wanita yang telah mendampingi hidupnya selama 25 tahun, serta gambar putra kebanggaanya, dua orang terkasih yang bahkan tak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Mata kelam itu masih menatap nanar figura di atas meja, kerutan kini jelas terpatri di wajah rentanya, namun masih meninggalkan kesan betapa kuat dan berkuasanya dia.

Pemuda yang saat ini berada di belakang si pria tua, adalah Uchiha Sasuke, putra keduanya, yang merupakan harapan serta semangatnya.

"Aku kecewa padamu Sasuke, mengapa kau bisa gagal membunuhnya?"

"Gomen ne _Tou-san_." Ucap pemuda itu penuh sesal.

"Tck, kau memang tak bisa diandalkan, berbeda dengan Itachi."

Ada rasa sakit menjalar di hati sang pemuda, bahkan ketika kakak kebanggaannya meninggal pun, dia masih hidup di bawah bayang-banyang si sulung Uchiha.

"Dulu katamu ini pekerjaan gampang," geram si pria tua

"Pekerjaan sepele! Kau larang _Tou-san_ untuk membayar orang profesional untuk melakukannya. Kau bilang, seberapa susahnya sih menyingkirkan seorang wanita? Sekarang mana buktinya? Sudah dua kali kau gagal." Ucap si pria tua melanjutkan ucapannya.

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu tak bergeming, yang dikatakan _Tou-san_nya benar, diam, Sasuke hanya bisa diam terpaku namun matanya yang dingin, mata kejam tak berperasaan , menukik tajam memandang sebuah figura berukuran 50R yang terpajang di sebuah dinding ruang kerja Uchiha Fugaku.

Berbeda dengan sang anak, Fugaku masih betah menautkan manik kelamnya pada figura kecil di atas meja jati dengan kualitas nomor satu, menatap dalam-dalam, lalu berkata,

"Itachi masih begitu muda," ungkapnya dengan suara basah oleh desak air mata yang menyekat tenggorokannya. Mata kelam itu kini berkaca-kaca,

"Belum waktunya dia meninggalkan kita... dan tidak seharusnya ia mati dengan mengenaskan..."

Sasuke menutup obsidiannya, ada sesuatu berdesir di tubuhnya melihat penderitaan sang ayah, ia mengatupkan rahang erat-erat, mengepalkan tinju, menahan dendam yang membara di dada, nafasnya panas terengah.

Kilasan kenangan itu kembali berputar di memori otaknya, ketika menerima telpon dari sang ayah yang mengabarkan tentang kematian Itachi, saat itu Sasuke masih berada di Suna. Kabar itu laksana halilintar yang menyambar di tengah terik matahari musim panas.

Bagaimana mungkin? Itachi memang begitu sibuk, dan Sasuke pun sama. Tetapi waktu terakhir kali kakaknya menelpon, dia mengatakan akan segera menikah, Itachi akan menikahi gadis yang menjadi pacarnya. Sasuke memang tak banyak tahu tentang kehidupan pribadi Itachi, selain mereka disibukkan oleh urusan masing-masing, jarak mereka yang cukup jauh pun menjadi salah satu faktor penyebabnya. Yang Sasuke tahu, Itachi kakak yang baik, bertanggung jawab dan penyayang. Jadi ironis bukan jika laki-laki sebaik dan sesempurna Itachi pergi dalam usia muda. Yang jauh lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah kenyataan bahwa pembunuh Itachi adalah pacarnya sendiri, wanita yang akan dinikahi sang kakak.

Pengadilan memang telah memutuskan, pembunuhan itu tidak direncanakan, bahkan tidak disengaja. Lebih tepatnya itu adalah sebuah kecelakaan. Tapi hukuman penjara 1 tahun dirasa begitu ringan bagi Uchiha Fugaku.

"Bagaimana mereka menghargai nyawa manusia kalau seorang pembunuh hanya dihukum selama satu tahun penjara?" geram Fugaku tak lama setelah vonis dibacakan.

"Jangan-jangan wanita pembunuh itu malah sudah bebas kembali sebelum seluruh tubuh Itachi hancur, kakaknya seorang pengacara handal." Ujar Fugaku kepada putra bungsunya.

Sebelumnya Uchiha Sasuke, sekalipun belum pernah melihat kekasih sang kakak. Wanita yang menjadi tersangka kasus pembunuhan Itachi, dia tidak hadir ketika pemakaman sang kakak. Katanya masih dirawat karena gangguan jiwa. Sesudah pemakaman Itachi, Sasuke kembali ke Suna. Dia harus menyelesaikan pendidikan masternya, dan baru kembali sebulan kemudian ketika ayahnya menelpon lagi dan mengabari kepergian ibunya.

Uchiha Mikoto, wanita yang paling di kasihi Sasuke. Terlalu kejam rasanya ketika mengingat orang-orang terkasih kita meninggal dalam penderitaan.

Mikoto tak dapat mengatasi shyok karena kematian Itachi yang begitu tragis. Dan menyusul sebulan kemudian. Kematian beruntun itu membuat Fugaku semakin tertekan. Dendamnya semakin membara ketika vonis yang dijatuhkan kepada wanita pembunuh itu hanya setahun penjara.

"Dulu perempuan itu menghianati Itachi hingga dia hampir mati karena serangan dari penyakitnya yang mendadak kambuh. Ketika Itachi sembuh, dia malah membunuhnya. Dan wanita sekejam itu hanya diganjar hukuman setahun penjara! Padahal kita kehilangan dua nyawa. Nyawa _kaa-san_mu dan nyawa _nii-san_mu."

Ketika itu Fugaku memang hanya marah-marah, tidak tahu kemana harus melampiaskan amarahannya. Tetapi sembilan bulan kemudian, ketika ia mengetahui wanita pembunuh itu telah dibebaskan, kemarahan Fugaku tak dapat dibendung lagi. Saat itu Sasuke sudah kembali ke Konoha dan memperoleh gelar masternya. Lalu Fugaku mengemukakan rencananya, rencana untuk membalas dendam kematian Itachi.

"Orang itu meminta 200 juta. Uang mukanya dua puluh persen." Ujar sang Ayah tanpa menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke yang saat itu duduk tepat di hadapannya untuk sarapan pagi, tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakan tangannya di udara ketika ia akan memasukkan makanan ke mulut. Menatap sang ayah lalu berkata,

"Biar aku yang melakukannya _tou-san_." Ucap Sasuke mantap.

Pernyataan Sasuke sukses membuat mata Fugaku melebar dan seketika menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Kau yakin?" ujar Fugaku menyelidik.

"Setidaknya aku punya alasan sendiri untuk melakukannya." Sasuke menjawab dengan tatapan yakin, tak ada keraguan dalam ucapannya.

.

.

.

.

Mobil itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dari kelokan jalan, meluncur bak mimis yang terlepas dari senapan, melaju dengan cepat ke arahnya yang sedang melangkah menyebrangi jalan.

Dia tak melihat mobil itu, ia bahkan tak merasakan bahaya yang sedang mengintai. Pikirannya sedang tertuju pada sesuatu, membuatnya tidak waspada terhadap lingkungan sekitar.

Orang di samping yang mencium mara bahaya yang tiba-tiba menghadang di depan mata, reflek lengan kanan orang itu terulur menyambar tangannya, menarik dengan sekuat tenaga dan mobil itu sukses lewat bagai meteor hanya beberapa senti dari tubuhnya.

"Haah... haah... haah... " wanita itu terjaga dari mimpinya, mimpi itu, mimpi buruk yang sama, yang selalu ia mimpikan setiap malam.

Bangun dan bersandar di hulu ranjang, si wanita melirik sejenak seseorang yang pulas terlelap dalam tidur, bersyukur orang itu tak terbangun oleh kejutnya, mencoba menenangkan kembali degub jantung serta desah nafasnya, jemari si wanita yang gemetar meraih sebuah gelas berisi air mineral yang terletak di atas nakas samping tempat tidur.

Pelan namun pasti, ia berhasil menyiram tenggorokannya yang kering dengan air. Lalu menghela nafas panjang untuk melancarkan kembali saluran udara menuju paru-paru.

"Mimpi itu lagi," desahnya dengan lirih.

Sebenarnya itu bukanlah sebuah mimpi, itu kenyataan yang di alaminya beberapa waktu lalu, setibanya ia di Konoha.

"Mengapa mimpi ini kerap menghantuiku?" bisiknya kembali.

Ia menyadari sesuatu yang buruk sedang mengintai dirinya saat ini.

Wanita bermata pucat itu menelengkan kepala, meraih gagang laci nakas dan menariknya, mengambil sebuah buku agenda kuno bersampul biru.

Maniknya tertuju pada selembar foto yang terselip di antara catatan usang agenda itu.

"Gomen, gomen ne..." ucapnya lirih, dan setetes liquid sukses mendarat di atas gambar yang ada di genggamannya.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang Sasuke-san." sapa seorang maid, saat melihat Sasuke masuk dan melintasi ruang keluarga Uchiha. Dengan segera maid itu menghampirinya dan meraih tas serta mantel Sasuke.

"Dimana _Tou-san_, Ayame?"

"Fugaku-sama di kamar Itachi-san, Sasuke-san."

"..." Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk paham.

"Saya permisi Sasuke-san." Ijin Ayame saat menyadari tak ada lagi yang ingin di tanyakan Sasuke padanya.

Dengan langkah panjang Sasuke menaiki anak tangga dan menuju kamar Itachi. Dia mengenal betul karakter sang ayah. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, berada di kamar Itachi hanya akan mengingatkannya pada Itachi, lalu segala kenangan itu akan membangkitkan amarah dan kebenciannya yang tak akan dapat di bendung. Sasuke tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya.

**Pranggg.**

Suara itu terdengar dari kamar sang kakak. Sasuke tahu itu pasti _tou-san_nya. Ia hafal betul apa yang terjadi bila Fugaku berada di kamar Itachi.

Maka Sasuke semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya, bayangan buruk terlintas dalam benaknya, segera ia meraih gagang pintu lalu memutar hingga terbuka.

Fugaku Uchiha membanting foto wanita pembunuh yang ia temukan di kamar Itachi. Sekilas Sasuke melihat foto itu. Dan sekali lihat saja, Sasuke mengerti mengapa Itachi rela mati untuk wanita sepertinya.

Perempuan itu memiliki sesuatu di dalam dirinya. Daya tarik menyengat yang sulit disingkirkan pria. Entah dalam tatapan matanya yang begitu magis, entah karena senyumnya yang mengundang atau entah karena kecantikannya yang demikian memesona.

"Dia bukan hanya menghianati Itachi, tapi dia juga membunuhnya. Dan membunuh ibumu. Kita harus menghukumnya Sasuke! jika pengadilan tak mampu menghukum perempuan sejahat itu, jika hukum tak mampu mengurungnya sampai busuk di penjara, maka kitalah yang harus melakukannya, membalaskan dendam Itachi, _nii-san_mu." Ujar Fugaku penuh amarah saat menyadari kehadiran Sasuke di ruangan itu.

"Jika _tou-san_ ingin menghukum mati perempuan itu, maka biarkan saya yang melakukannya," sergah Sasuke dingin. Ada kilatan pada obsidiannya.

Bukan untuk Itachi dan _kaa-san_nya saja Sasuke melakukan ini, tapi lebih untuk _tou-san_nya. Sasuke tidak ingin ayahnya masuk penjara kalau sampai pembunuhan itu terbongkar. _Tou-san_nya sudah cukup menderita, dan dia sudah tua.

Sasuke bertekad, kalau sampai ketahuan dia yang membunuh perempuan itu, dia tidak akan melibatkan _tou-san_nya dalam hal ini. Biarlah dia saja yang menanggung hukumannya.

Tetapi sudah dua kali Sasuke berusaha menyingkirkan perempuan itu, selalu saja gagal. Padahal dia sudah susah payah menguntit perempuan itu hingga ke Kirigakure, saat perempuan itu melakukan tugas dari perusahaannya.

"Beri saya kesempatan sekali lagi, _tou-sama_." ucap Sasuke datar, diludahinya cengkeh yang tadi dikunyahnya. Sebuah kebiasaan baru setelah ia berhenti menyesap racun tembakau atas permintaan pacarnya yang seorang dokter. Kata Sakura, menghisap tembakau akan mempertinggi kemungkinan mengidap kanker di paru-paru dan organ pernafasan lainnya. Dan pesan itu selalu diingat oleh Sasuke. gadis musim semi itu memang paling sering menasehatinya tentang hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan kesehatan dan kebersihan.

"Perempuan itu sudah kembali ke Konoha, _tou-san_. Saya yakin kali ini saya pasti bisa melakukannya."

"Ini kesempatan terakhirmu Sasuke, jika kali ini kau gagal, maka _tou-san_ sendiri yang melakukannya." Ucap Fugaku penuh penekanan.

"..." Sasuke terdiam, ia hanya mengangguk, ia tahu jika Ayahnya sudah berkata demikian maka itu akan benar-benar dilakukannya.

"Tapi tetap berhati-hatilah Sasuke, jangan gegabah. Tetap usahakan seperti kecelakaan atau perampokan biasa." Ucap Fugaku mengingatkan Sasuke. Ia tahu Sasuke tak akan gegabah, namun sebagai seorang ayah, ia tetap merasa khawatir.

.

.

.

'Kedua cara itu telah ku coba...' pikir Sasuke sambil melangkah meninggalkan kamar ayahnya. Setelah obrolan mereka tadi, Sasuke berhasil menenangkan Fugaku, lalu ia meminta ayahnya untuk beristirahat di kamar.

'Dan kedua cara itu gagal. kali ini, aku harus lebih berani, lebih nekat, aku tidak mau gagal lagi. Aku harus melunasi utang darah Itachi. Dan melunasi utang air mata _kaa-san_.' Pikir Sasuke lalu sebuah seringaian kejam muncul dari wajah rupawannya.

.

.

.

.

**Hyuuga Corp**

Hinata memasuki ruang kerja Kabuto, memaksa masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, untuk apa? Ia adalah pemilik perusahaan itu. Jadi dia bebas melakukan apapun pada karyawannya. Memang seharusnya Neji yang mengelola, setelah ayahnya pensiun dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat di rumah saja. Namun anak sulung keluarga Hyuuga itu lebih memilih untuk menjadi pengacara. Iya menganggap hukum di negaranya masih lemah, sehingga ia ingin mendedikasikan diri untuk mengabdi pada negara dan menekuni profesi tersebut. Bagi Neji membela clien adalah hal utama, ia tak pernah sembarangan menerima tawaran. Sebelum ia benar-benar membaca kasus maka ia tak akan memberi jawaban pada cliennya.

Sama halnya dengan Neji, gadis Hyuuga itu sebenarnya juga tidak ingin menjalankan perusahaan milik keluarga, ia lebih suka menjadi dokter dan merawat orang sakit, namun ia tak punya pilihan lain. Memaksa ayahnya untuk tetap bekerja itu tidak mungkin, sudah cukup ayahnya membangun perusahaan itu. Kini tugas merekalah sebagai anak untuk mengembangkan. Dan satu-satunya harapan Hiashi saat ini hanyalah Hinata.

Hinata membanting map itu di hadapan Kabuto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kabuto?"

"..." laki-laki bersurai silver itu hanya menatap Hinata, lalu tersenyum sinis padanya.

"Kau bisa merugikan Hyuuga Corp jika seperti ini, Yakusi Kabuto." Tatap Hinata penuh amarah.

"Apa peduliku?"

Kabuto sukses membuat Hinata membelalakan matanya, bagaimana tidak? Bukankah saat ini Kabuto adalah karyawan di perusahaan itu dan mengatakan tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Hyuuga Corp?

"A... Apa maksudmu?" Alis Hinata berkerut mendengar perkataan Kabuto.

"Aku bukan lagi bawahanmu Nona Hyuuga yang terhormat."

"A... apa maksudmu Yakusi Kabuto?" tanya Hinata tergagap, ia terkejut dengan pernyataan Kabuto, bukan karena apa, pria bersurai perak itu adalah orang kepercayaan di perusahaannya. Jika dia memilih keluar tanpa ada alasan jelas dan begitu tiba-tiba, maka wajar jika Hinata sedikit menaruh rasa curiga.

"Aku sudah mengajukan surat pengunduran diri, jadi aku tak peduli lagi dengan ini." Ucap Kabuto santai sambil menunjukkan map merah yang dilemparkan Hinata padanya.

"..." Hinata terdiam, ia menatap pria itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, pesanku berhati-hatilah Nona Hyuuga." Ucap Kabuto dengan seringaian liciknya lalu melenggang pergi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Hinata.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap map merah itu dengan seksama, membuka dan melihat beberapa lembar yang terketik rapi, sekali lagi ia membacanya, berharap isi lembar tersebut berubah.

**Nihil**

Isinya masih tetap sama, dengan kertas yang sama. Bagaimana Hinata harus menjelaskan kepada Hiashi tentang masalah ini? Hyuuga dalam keadaan limit, investor yang ingin bekerja sama dengan Hyuuga Corp tiba-tiba membatalkan perjanjian.

"Kh, Apa-apaan ini? Mana bisa mereka seperti ini?" lirih Hinata sambil mengehempaskan tubuhnya kesandaran kursi kerjanya.

Tok tok tok

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Hinata.

"Masuk," jawab Hinata singkat.

"Bagaimana Hinata?" tanya orang itu setelah memasuki ruang kerja Hinata.

"Maafkan aku Kiba-kun," ucap Hinata lirih.

"Kita tak bisa memenangkan tender itu." Keluh Hinata lesu.

Kiba yang merupakan Humas kepercayaan di kantor Hinata juga tertunduk lesu.

"Apa karena presentastiku kurang mengesankan, Hinata?" tanyanya tak kalah kecewa.

"Aku rasa tidak, tapi sepertinya ada yang memonopoli para investor." Ucap Hinata sambil mengedikkan bahu lelah.

"Lalu apa rencanamu sekarang? Nasib para karyawan ada di tanganmu Hinata."

"Yang pasti aku tak akan membiarkan Hyuuga Corp hancur, tidak oleh para pengusaha curang itu." Hinata berucap mantap.

"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu Hinata. Dan kami selalu mendukungmu." Ucap Kiba dengan penuh perhatian. Pemuda ini adalah teman lama Hinata, mereka bersahabat sejak berada di jenjang Senior High School. Jadi Kiba tahu betul apa yang Hinata alami dan rasakan.

"_Arigatou ne Kiba-kun_," Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut. Ia bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti Kiba dan Shino.

"Nanti kita bicarakan masalah ini lagi sambil makan malam bersama Shino." Ucap Hinata lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku permisi Hinata." ujar Kiba undur diri.

.

.

.

**Hyuuga Mansion**

Hinata melangkah memasuki bangunan Hyuuga mansion. Seorang maid menyambutnya,

"Anda pasti lelah Hinata-_san_." ujar maid itu prihatin melihat wajah lelah Hinata.

Tersenyum lembut Hinata menjawab "Yah begitulah Aiko."

"Biar saya siapkan air hangat untuk anda berendam."

"Tidak perlu biar aku sendiri, dimana Hanabi dan Kyota?"

"Ah, anda pasti merindukannya," goda si maid pada majikannya.

"Mereka di kamar Hanabi-_san_." Jawab maid itu penuh hormat.

"Ah _arigatou nee_ Aiko." Ucap Hinata lalu melangkah menuju kamar Hanabi.

Mengetuk pintu lalu membukanya setelah dipersilahkan, Hinata mendapati sang adik bungsu sedang belajar, sedangkan Kyota, putra kecil kesayangannya yang baru berusia hampir dua tahun itu sudah tertidur lelap di atas kasur sang bibi.

Hinata mendekatinya, lalu mengelus pelan puncak kepala putra kecil kesayangannya itu.

"Apa hari ini dia mengganggumu, Hanabi-_chan_?" tanya Hinata dengan senyum lembut.

"_Nee-san_ dia selalu menggangguku," ujar Hanabi sambil mengerutkan bibirnya.

Hinata terkikik menanggapi ekspresi Hanabi.

"Selalu mengganggu dan membuatku rindu _nee-san_," Ujar Hanabi menambahkan.

"Dia sangat lucu dan menggemaskan." Tambah Hanabi lagi, kini ia telah bergabung dengan Hinata duduk di tepian ranjang dan menatap keponakan kecilnya.

"Dia bertambah pintar _nee-san_, harusnya kau dirumah menjaga dan melihat perkembangannya setiap hari, tapi..." Hanabi menggantung ucapannya.

Hinata tertunduk, ia membenarkan apa yang Hanabi katakan, harusnya ialah yang merawat anak itu, memperhatikannya, dan memberikan kasih sayang penuh padanya. Memang Kyota memiliki pengasuh, namun setelah pulang sekolah Hanabi selalu merawatnya. Dia ingin menggantikan peran Hinata sebagai ibu bagi anak itu. Karena Hanabi tahu, Hinata tak mungkin meninggalkan pekerjaan dan perusahaan. Saat ini hanya Hinata tumpuan mereka. Satu-satunya harapan keluarga Hyuuga.

"_Nee-san_ tahu, dia sudah mulai banyak bicara dan belajar menyebut angka. Yah walau hanya ujung- ujungnya saja." Ujar Hanabi gemas dan terkikik.

"A... ah benarkah?" tanya Hinata antusias

"Apalagi yang dia bisa Hanabi-_chan_? Ceritakan padaku." Pinta Hinata penuh semangat. Entah mengapa jika melihat sosok mungil dan mendengar cerita tentangnya segala lelah dan kesedihan Hinata seolah menguap. Yah Kyotalah penguat Hinata dan menjadi penopang Hinata hingga bisa bertahan hingga saat ini.

"Dan... dan dia..." Hanabi ragu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dia kenapa Hanabi-_chan_?"

"Dia menyebut kata _tou-chan, nee-san_" Jawab Hanabi lirih.

Hinata terdiam, Hanabi terdiam, mereka memandang sendu makhluk kecil yang terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sedikit tersenyum Hanabi mengatakan

"Dia anak yang pintar." Ucapnya penuh keyakinan dan bangga kepada keponakan yang telah ia anggap seperti anak sendiri.

"Dia mengingatkanku padanya." Pandangan mata Hinata kosong, ia terkenang masa lalu, masa lalu bersama orang terkasihnya.

"_Nee-san,_" panggil Hanabi membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Hanabi tak ingin Hinata menderita dengan mengingat masa lalu kelamnya itu.

"_Nee-san_ akan mandi, dan kembali ke kamar. Kau tidurlah Hanabi, besok kau harus sekolah."

Lalu dengan penuh kelembutan Hinata merengkuh putra kesayangannya dan membawa ke kamar. Yah seperti itulah selalu, Hinata bisa bertemu dengan Kyota di malam hari setelah pulang kerja, beruntung jika Kyouta masih terjaga hingga dia pulang, tapi jika seperti malam ini, Hinata harus puas hanya dengan menatap wajah lelap putranya. Terselip sesal di hati wanita berambut indigo itu ketika tak bisa melewati hari-hari bersama sang buah hati dan melihat perkembangannya. Namun kembali lagi, ia tak memiliki banyak pilihan, bekerja dan menjalankan perusahaan keluarga itulah jalan hidupnya.

Menjejaki langkah memasuki sebuah ruangan bernuansa ungu putih yang tertata rapi, Hinata menidurkan Kyota di ranjang king size miliknya. Malam ini dan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, dia ingin berbagi kasih dengan putranya.

Setelah yakin sang jagoan masih terlelap, Hinata membasuh diri, berharap dengan mandi dapat menghilangkan keletihannya. Begitu banyak masalah yang ia hadapi hari ini, belum lagi jika Hiashi tiba-tiba datang untuk mengadakan inspeksi, oh Hinata tak bisa membayangkannya. Hinata tidak ingin ayahnya tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Hyuuga corp saat ini, Hiashi tak boleh terlalu keras berfikir. Biar, biar dia saja yang mencari jalan keluarnya. Setidaknya hingga saat ini ia yakin jalan keluar masih ada.

Hinata telah berganti pakaian tidur ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi, menggunakan piyama berlengan panjang dan celana panjang, malam ini ia memilih untuk langsung tidur menyusul sang buah hati. Untung tadi dia sudah makan malam bersama Kiba dan Shino sambil membicarakan jalan keluar untuk masalahnya saat ini.

Tak ingin berlama-lama berdiri di tepi ranjang, Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Kyota, tersenyum lembut lalu bicara,

"Tidurlah sayang, _Kaa-San_ mencintaimu." Hinata berujar lalu mencium kening anak laki-laki bersurai legam mencuat itu.

**TBC**

Huaaaaaa lagi-lagi Hikari berkhianat oh _gomen_ minna,_ gomen_, Hikari janji akan melanjutkan EOL (bagi yang menunggu kelanjutannya #PD banget gue) fic itu tidak discontinue.

Minna mohon masukan dan kritik untuk fic ini ya, ini hanya ide iseng Hikari, sayang jika tidak dituangkan dan berkarat di otak Hikari.

Sekali lagi _arigatou ne_ sudah bersedia membaca fic abal Hikari.

gomen jika mengecewakan.


End file.
